Smelling a Rat
by GiLaw
Summary: Sparx decides to try and get revenge on Otto after getting turned into a rat. Easier said than done . . .


**Author's Note: I am NOT playing the game with anyone! I am just feeling random today- Enjoy! :D**

"OTTO I MEAN IT! TURN HIM BACK NOW!" Nova yelled as the rat really started getting into licking her.

"Yeah in a few more minutes," Otto laughed.

But it wasn't long until they had to turn Sparx back though because he tried to bite Nova's head off.

POOF!

"Wha- what happened?" muttered Sparx. Then he noticed that he was still holding onto Nova and that she was covered in slobber. "Wow, what happened to you?"

SMACK!

"What did I miss?" said Sparx, rubbing his cheek where Nova had hit him.

"Believe me you do _not_ wanna know," the yellow monkey moaned. "I need a bath," she added, storming off in humiliation.

Sparx looked confused. "What's got into her?"

It didn't take the rest of the team members long to explain what happened.

"Really Otto? You thought a joke like that would be funny? Well do I look like I'm laughing?" snapped Sparx.

Otto giggled uncertainly, realising that it wasn't really funny anymore.

"Gimme that thing!" Sparx grabbed the spellbook off of the green monkey and headed to his red tube and shot up.

* * *

A little while later the red monkey was examining the spellbook. He'd just come up with a plan to get his revenge on Otto. The only problem was that he couldn't understand a single word in the book. He couldn't even remember the spell Otto had used to turn him into a rat.

When Sparx had grabbed the spellbook he had been hoping to find a spell that could turn Otto into a frog or something. And then he could try and turn Gibson into a fly. That would've been hilarious.

'Well you know what?' Sparx thought to himself. 'If somebody as dumb as Otto can play a spell prank on others then so can I.'

So he sneaked into the command centre. Chiro and Otto had their backs turned to him because they were playing video games, Gibson was away in his lab and Antauri had his eyes closed because he was meditating.

Sparx chuckled a mischievous chuckle and looked at the choice of spells, wondering which one to use.

He muttered a few strange words.

A tingling sound filled the room. And then silence.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Chiro said to Otto, still clicking away at the game controller.

Otto shrugged.

Antauri opened his eyes. "I wonder if-"

Everyone stared at the silver monkey in horror for his voice had become all high-pitched and squeaky.

"What happened to you?" Chiro gaped- and then he and Otto burst out laughing.

"Chiro, this is not funny!" squealed Antauri but that just made them laugh harder.

Sparx was not laughing. "This is not good," he thought to himself, examining the spellbook. "If Antauri finds out I did this, I'm messed up! Where's the spell to turn him back . . .?" He muttered a few more words.

FLASH!

And Chiro turned into . . . BARNEY?!

"Wow!" Otto was clutching his stomach in pain. "This day just keeps getting better and better!"

"Otto!" the giant purple dinosaur hollered. "COME GIMME A HUG!"

Antauri frowned and said in his high-pitched voice "I feel something suspicious is going on here . . ."

"Monkey Doodle, this is not good!" Sparx panicked. He flipped to the very end of the spellbook and shouted out the first spell he saw.

POOF!

Otto turned into a chocolate chip cookie.

"What's going on out here?" said Gibson, stepping out of his lab. Then he saw the chaos and Sparx was flipping through the spellbook trying to find a cure for all of it.

"GREAT SCOTT SPARX, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the blue monkey shrieked and snatched the spellbook off the red monkey.

"Uh . . . Trying to get revenge on Otto for turning me into a rat?" Sparx shuddered.

Gibson was reading the spellbook closely. "Just . . . what's that cookie doing there?"

"That's Otto," explained Sparx.

"Well MAKE SURE NOBODY EATS IT!" yelled Gibson.

"Why?"

Gibson cringed. "Because he'll turn back INSIDE the consumer's stomach!"

"Ugh!" Sparx shuddered.

"Uh guys . . . what's going on here?" said Nova stepping out. The sweet scent of strawberries filled the air from her silky yellow fur. Then she noticed the cookie. "So you guys started snacking without me huh? You should be glad you saved the last one for me!"

"NO NOVA! NO!" Gibson and Sparx screeched.

Too late- Nova swallowed the cookie in one bite. "That tasted good . . ." Then she paused and clutched her stomach. Next thing she felt something punching inside it and Otto's voice was singing "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"

Nova stared at everyone. "WHAT THE-"

**The End!**


End file.
